


Proyecto de vida "Sin título"

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Escolar, M/M, Mayor/Menor, Profesor/Alumno, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Trata sobre el gran amor que siente Pablo, un estudiante que acaba de terminar la preparatoria, por Fernando, su novio y amante.





	Proyecto de vida "Sin título"

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente 22/10/12 en Amor-Yaoi.  
> Es una historia vieja~ Pero tiene todo mi amor. Así que por eso decidí subirla aquí también.   
> Sigo intentando juntar todo en un solo sitio... Todavía no estoy segura de si es buena idea.  
> Espero la disfruten^^

 

 

> _Dedicado a todos los que no tenemos planes para el futuro, y para los enamorados que tengan planes como estos._
> 
> _Especialmente, para ti, que lees esto x3_
> 
> _Pasa un excelente día :)_
> 
>  

**Plan de vida**

**Capítulo único  
**

 

El sonido de la campana fue como una dulce melodía para todos los estudiantes del aula, pues este marcaba el fin del último ciclo escolar en aquella escuela. Algunos reían, otros más lloraban, pues la verdad era que difícilmente volverían a verse todos. Así entre chistes y despedidas se iba desocupando el aula 3 de la escuela preparatoria número 23 de la ciudad. Pero no todo era dulce o amargo allí, pues, pese a que ya más de la mitad del grupo estaba fuera del aula, uno que otro chico continuaba dentro. Y solo uno de ellos destacaba…

Al final del salón, donde siempre fue su sitio preferido, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de ojos color azul cielo y poseía además un cabello grisáceo oscuro, un poco más largo debajo de las orejas. Un aura llena de tranquilidad podía sentirse a su alrededor, pese a que su seria mirada causaba verdadero temor cuando dedicaba una mirada directa a los ojos de cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarle. El ojo-azul no parecía tener interés por levantarse del asiento, y eso no le sorprendió a ninguno de los ocupantes del salón.

Solo 5 personas quedaban ahora mismo en el aula 3.

El profesor, quien continuaba revisando algunos documentos en su escritorio, le dedicó una mirada discreta a través de los lentes de lectura al de cabellos grises, quien miraba por la ventana despreocupadamente mientras que él regresaba la mirada a los papeles en mano y notaba como los otros tres jóvenes se despedían ligeramente con la mano antes de salir.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio.

Pablo miró de reojo a su profesor, y esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa al notar como el peli-blanco fruncía el ceño al leer uno de sus documentos. “Finalmente lo encontró” pensó mientras regresaba su vista a la ventana, el las nubes grises comenzaban a ganarse lugar en el cielo…

El mayor, un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años que poseía cabellos casi tan blancos como su pálida piel además de unos ojos bastante expresivos que eran el centro de atención en el rostro debido a que eran de una tonalidad rojiza similar a la sangre, soltó algo similar a un gruñido al tiempo en que bajaba el documento y se quitaba las delgadas gafas.

—Pablo—llamó con su grave y melodiosa voz

El más joven no necesito ser llamado por segunda vez, aunque, ciertamente, le gustaba la idea de ver qué tanta paciencia tenía su profesor… Se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus útiles, una pequeña pero fiel mochila negra con algunos cierres era su única compañera, para luego dirigirse al escritorio del profesor, quien le miraba con total seriedad. Pablo le regresó la mirada y alzó ligeramente las cejas, como queriendo decir “Habla…”

—Pablo—el profesor necesitó buscar paciencia por donde no tenía, mientras tomaba el documento que segundos atrás había estado leyendo— Quiero que me expliques qué es esto… —expresó aquel conocido como “El león sangriento de la 23” mientras le daba el papel.

El de cabellos grises acepto el documento sin mostrar expresión alguna, se limitó a darle una rápida hojeada y luego mirar al mayor con total tranquilidad al responder.

—Es la tarea que usted me pidió—fue lo que contestó, la ceja del otro pareció temblar

—Esto no fue lo que pedí—afirmó sin elevar la voz mientras le arrebataba el papel— Te pedí un plan de vida, no una hoja en blanco…—regañó

— ¡No está en blanco!—casi gritó el menor sintiendo su orgullo herido

—El no tener nada importante es igual que estar en blanco, Pablo—dijo el mayor

El ojo-azul soltó un gruñido antes de quitarle la hoja e irse a sentar en un lugar no muy alejado, sacó a regañadientes un lápiz de su mochila y escribió sobre la hoja mientras soltaba uno que otro imperio en voz baja… Luego de algunos minutos se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió de regreso al escritorio de su profesor, quien le esperaba con una mirada algo preocupada. El mayor tomó nuevamente el documento, y comenzó a leer.

_“Mi plan de vida es… Pasar el resto de mi vida con Fernando, y evitar que cualquier zorra se le acerque demasiado. ¿Es eso demasiado pedir?”_

El menor estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero pese a ello no cambió su postura llena de orgullo, ¡no le daría el gusto de verlo así! El profesor se quedó quiero luego de terminar de leer lo poco que su alumno escribió, la mayor diferencia entre el trabajo de Pablo y los demás era que Pablo no había escrito un “título” o más bien, había puesto como título “Sin título” ¿Qué significaba eso?, y además notó sin demasiado esfuerzo lo que el menor trató de borrar.

_“Mi plan de vida es… Quedarme con Fernando hasta que se aburra de mí, formar una familia con él o quizás convencerlo de viajar y conocer el mundo. No necesito nada más, después de todo. Fernando es mi único plan de vida”_

Y, aun al fondo, podía ver lo que decía el documento al principio. Una única palabra luego de lo que él pidió todos los trabajos tuviera, “Mi plan de vida es…”:  _Fernando_

El peli-blanco soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose. Definitivamente no sería capaz de hacer que el chiquillo entrara en razón jamás. El peli-gris lo miraba fulminante, pero su mirada cambió a una de asombro cuando el de ojos rojos le entregara un par de audífonos que creía perdidos.

— ¿Fer?—susurró bastante sorprendido por aquella acción, ya que aquel aparato le había sido decomisado por el mayor durante la primera clase, 2 años atrás…

—Nuestra relación maestro-alumno terminó la hora pasada—comentó— Y aquella vez te dije que si terminabas el curso te los daría ¿no?

Pablo solo le miró sorprendido unos segundos más, ¿qué podía decir? Fernando se levantó del asiento mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles de la mesa, casi todos fueron a parar a una carpeta, excepto uno, que dobló con cuidado y guardo en su saco mientras que el menor tomaba su mochila y la colgaba en su hombro con tranquilidad.

Ambos hombres salieron de la escuela para dirigirse al estacionamiento, donde ya no había nadie. Fernando le quitó la mochila a Pablo para luego meterla en el auto junto con su maletín y saco negro, quedando así solo con el pantalón de mezclilla que solía usar y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Pablo, luego de verse liberado de la mochila, se mantuvo recargado de un lado del auto, esperándolo.

Fernando se le acercó a paso lento, y, sin decir ni una palabra, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad con total tranquilidad. Pablo reía de vez en cuando, maravillado por ver con vida sus audífonos, Fernando, por su parte, mantenía una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra despeinaba a Pablo de vez en cuando.

Fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar una feria en el centro, pues, según sabían, había sido cancelada por motivos del gobierno, y aun así ahí estaba. Pablo actuaba igual que un niño pequeño, cosa que a Fernando le gustaba ver desde una distancia prudente, para que nadie notara que ambos iban juntos.

Era una gran ayuda que a Pablo le diera por usar una gabardina naranja ese día, pues le fue más fácil a Fernando encontrarlo pese a la considerable distancia que los separaba. Algunas horas más tarde volvieron a reunirse, pues las personas comenzaban a retirarse.

—Fer—lo llamó el menor— ¿por qué demonios no traes contigo el saco?—gruñó Pablo al verlo solo con la blanca camisa, Fernando lo miró tranquilo y burlón al mismo tiempo

—Tengo horas sin él, ¿no lo habías notado?

El de cabellos grises no respondió, un sonrojo comenzó a invadir sus mejillas, y Fernando adivinó que no era por estar avergonzado. Suspiró mientras le dejaba ahí solo unos segundos.

—Fer—le llamó Pablo al ver que el otro iba sin él

—No te muevas—había ordenado el mayor

No paso mucho tiempo para que Fernando regresara con una gruesa bufanda de rayas blancas, grises y azules que colocó en el cuello del más pequeño, quien sintió alivio casi al instante. El frio comenzaba a matarlo.

—Gracias—susurró ahora sí con las mejillas rojas de pura vergüenza

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, hasta que algo pareció llamar la atención del mayor. Sin decir nada caminó en sentido contrario que Pablo, quien no notaba aun que hablaba solo.

— ¿Fer?—llamó cuando descubrió que nadie le estaba escuchando, casi soltó un gruñido de rabia al verse abandonado, pero cuando volteó un gran ramo de flores le dio de lleno en la cara, antes de que Fernando se asomara a través de estas— Eres hombre muerto—murmuró

— ¿Me dirás que no son estas de tu agrado?—respondió Fernando con burla

Pablo sonrió mientras se acercaba al mayor y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

—Sabes que son mis favoritas, tonto… Pero aun así, odio que me dejes hablando solo—le recordó y fue turno de Fernando para sonreír. Ninguno dijo nada más, Pablo, quien había colocado sus audífonos en su cuello para no irlos cargando en las manos y evitar que se les perdieran, se los quitó sin decir media palabra.

—Debería llevarte ya a tu casa—comentó Fernando, aunque en realidad era lo que menos quería… Pablo lo sorprendió cuando le puso a él los audífonos en el cuello— ¿Pablo?

—Es un pagaré—murmuró el peli-gris— Cuando te entregue tu regalo me los devolverás, ¿de acuerdo?— Fernando sonrió, Pablo le quitó las flores— Ahora vamos, que mi madre ha de estar ya más que histérica…

El más pequeño comenzó a andar, pero Fernando lo llamó y el otro se giró para encararlo. Antes de que poder decir algo sintió los labios de su novio sobre los suyos.

—Feliz aniversario—murmuró Fer, quien ocultaba aun tras su espalda un pequeño paquete envuelto con un moño en su mano.

—Feliz aniversario—contestó Pablo con una sincera sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y ninguno parecía tener intención de irse a dormir aun, se encontraban en casa del más joven, debido a que este estaría solo el fin de semana, su madre había ido a un viaje de negocios. Habían pasado unas 2 semanas desde que terminó la preparatoria…

—Pablo—lo llamó su pareja, y el peli-gris lo miró—Sigo sin entender por qué pusiste ese título

El menor se lo pensó un momento, se sentó en el sillón junto a su pareja mientras que este continuaba cambiando los canales de la televisión. No había demasiado qué hacer, pues no podían arriesgarse a manchar o romper algo…

—Supongo…—comentó Pablo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Fernando, quien acarició sus cabellos unos minutos— Supongo que tu nombre era demasiado obvio…—murmuró

Y fue entonces que Fernando recordó que Pablo en verdad era un desastre para los proyectos individuales… “Idiota” pensó en ese momento…  Observó sus cabellos mientras continuaba acariciándolo, Pablo cerró poco a poco los ojos “Tú también eres mi plan de vida”

 

 

 


End file.
